Sammy the Hedgehog (Shadow the Hedgehog love story)
by shadowgirl303
Summary: Shadow x OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the second story that I wrote, which is also poorly written.**

Hi! My name is Sammy the Hedgehog. I'm 14 years old. My real name is Samantha, but I don't like being called by my real name, so everyone calls me Sammy. I have blue fur, hazel green eyes that change color depending on my mood, really long quills that resemble hair, golden highlights, and purple scar-like markings on my arms, legs, and stomach. I also have a scar over my right eye and on my right arm. I wear a blue tank top with matching blue jeans, gloves, and black sneakers with a bunch of cool designs on them. I am really slim and lightweight, for a hedgehog.

I have very unnatural powers. I was born with the ability to talk to animals, which is very strange yet helpful if I ever get lost in the middle of the woods. But as I got older, I got some more strange powers. When I was 7, I received telekinesis, which is when I lost my parents (no, I did not kill them, they were killed by someone else) and how I met Spike and Skate, my two closest friends (I claim them as brothers.) When I was 9, I got what I call "dark powers" because when I use them, I get super angry and it totally changes my personality. I am also super fast. I'm faster than the speed of sound.

Spike is a yellow hedgehog, who has brown eyes. He wears white sneakers that have green and yellow stripes going up the sides of each shoe, and gloves. He, like me, has telekinesis, and he can breathe in water. He is also an orphan, and we met when we were 7. He is a day younger (which we thought was very strange, yet cool.)

Skate is a green hedgehog, who has blue eyes. He wears navy blue sneakers and gloves. He also has telekinesis, but he also has super strength (very unusual for a hedgehog) thus making him the strongest guy I know. We met when we were 7 and he (like me and Spike) is an orphan. He is 9 months older than us.

Okay, back to reality. I'm walking through the forest that is nearby my home. Suddenly, I hear some noises in some brush nearby. I tense up and look at the brush, ready to pounce at whoever was there. Suddenly, Spike steps out.

"Spike, what were you doing in there?" I ask.

"I was looking for you. Skate wanted me to find you." he answers.

I groan. "What does he need me for?"

"Not sure. He just told me to find you."

"And you couldn't just call me?"

"You don't have you phone.

"What the heck. Yeah I do!" I start to feel my pockets, but find nothing. "Crap! I guess I left it in my bag."

"Yeah. So thato's why I was in that bush."

"Okay!" I grab his wrist. "Lets go home." I start to run as fast as I can, which ends up breaking the sound barrier.

When we reach the house, I slow to a stop, let go of Spike's wrist, and walk inside. I see Skate sitting on the sofa watchin tv.

"You wanted me?" I say.

"Oh, well, Sonic called earlier. He said he wanted us to come to Emerald Beach." He says.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say. He just wanted us to come."

"Umm... okay. I'll just go upstairs and grab my bag, and we can go." I head for the stairs. I turn around and look at him before I go up the stairs.  
>Once I'm upstairs, I walk to my room, which is the second door on the right side of the hall way. I open the door and walk into the room. My room is fairly big. There is a bed in the center of the room, and across the from the bed is an entertainment center, which has my TV on it. On the shelf below the tv is my PlayStation, PlayStation 2, and Nintendo game systems, and all of the cases that store the games I have. There is a walk in closet, and a blue dresser on the right side of my room that has a bunch of my stuffed animals and some pictures on it. I have a sliding door that leads to a deck, which shows a beautiful view of the forest.<p>

I grab my bag, which is on my bed, and sling it on my back. I look at my dresser and see a picture on me, my mom, and my dad.

_I miss you guys SO much._ I think to myself. I look beside my dresser and and see my guitar and electric guitar. I sigh and walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ready?" Spike asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Okay, lets go." Skate says. We walk outside and shut the door behind us. And we start to walk to Emerald Beach.


	2. Chapter 2

We reach Emerald Beach in about a half hour.

"Where's Sonic?" I ask.

"Over here!" yells a voice. We turn and see Sonic.

"Race you there!" I say as I start running.

"Hey! No fair!" Spike yells.

I reach Sonic first (like always). Then Skate, then Spike.

"Hey Sonic!" I say.

"Hey, whats up?" he asks.

"You tell me. You called us here, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah." Just then, a black hedgehog with red highlights walked up to us. He had red eyes and white chest fur. He was wearing gloves and shoes that look like they have jets on them. He had gold bracelets on both of his wrists and ankles. And (in my opinion) he was HOT!

"Uh, Sonic. Who is he?" I ask.

"Who, him? Oh, that's Shadow."

Oh my God! He is HOT! I think, but I say "Hi. I'm Sammy. That's Spike, and that's Skate."I point to them as I say their names. I look at Sonic. "Okay, is that all you wanted us for?"

"No. I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?" Spike asks.

"Follow us." Sonic starts to walk off, and I follow him. I look behind me and see Spike and Skate are following. Suddenly, I walk right into someone and fall down. I look up and see Shadow in front of me, looking down at me.

"Watch where you're going." he says. His voice was deep It made my heart skip a beat.

I look at the ground and blush and say "I'm sorry." I look up and see Shadow with his hand stuck out to me. I grab his hand and he pulls me to my feet.

"Thanks."

"Hey, come on!" Spike yells. I look and see that Spike and Skate were ahead of us.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell and start to run. Shadow follows. He can keep up? He must be fast. We caught up to Spike and Skate. I see Sonic with his friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, a white bat wearing a black suit with a heart on the chest, white boots with hearts on the toes, and gloves that go to her elbows; and a yellow robot.

"Hey, guys!" I say.

"Hey Sammy! Its been a while." Tails says.

The white bat walks up to me. "So, you're the girl that can talk to animals?" She asks.

"Umm... yeah."

"Sammy right?"

"Yeah." Someone must've told her about me.

"I'm Rouge the Bat." Spike and Skate walk up to us. "And you're Spike, and you're Skate." They nod.

I look at the robot. "What's up with the robot?" I ask.

"That's what I wanted to show you guys." Sonic says. "This is Emerl." I walk up to it, and it cocks its head at me. "And maybe you can understand it."

"I don't think its possible, but I can try." I close my eyes and listen, but I hear nothing. "Nope. Didn't work."

"I didn't think your powers worked on robots. Just animals and babies." Spike says.

Cheese flies up to me. "Maybe it didn't say anything." he says.

"Robot, say something." I say. Emerl cocks its head as if its confused. "Yeah, I don't think it knows how to talk." Creepy.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Skate asks.

"I don't know. I guess we could try to teach it to talk."

"Works for me." Sonic says.

"Yeah! We could all work together and teach it how to do things." Cream says.

"I agree." Cheese says.

"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Amy says.

Oh God! I never should've said anything. I cross my arms and look at the others, who seem to go to the robot. Only me, Skate, and Shadow weren't surrounding the robot. I knew why Skate wouldn't join them, but how come Shadow didn't?

I walk over to him. "Hey." I say. He looks at me. "How come you didn't join the others?"

"I didn't want to." I look at him. "Have we ever met before?"

I become confused. "Uh... no. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." I give him a confused look. He sighs. "I have amnesia. I can't remember anything about my past."

"Oh my God! I'm sorry. I had no idea."

He nods at me and crosses his arms. I start to concentrate so I can hear his thoughts. I wonder what happened in my past. I will find out. I stop trying to listen to his thoughts. "Whats up with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're changing from hazel to purple."

"That's because of my powers. They change when my mood changes."

"What are your powers?"

"The power that causes my eyes to change I can't use right now because it is too dangerous. I call it my 'dark powers.'"

"Why do you call it that?"

"If you ever see me using it, you'll know why."

"Okay. Do you have any more powers?"

"Well... I can do this." I point my hands at a rock and concentrate on levitating it. It starts to float in the air. Then, I stop and it drops to the ground.

"Telekinesis. Very impressive."

Skate walks over to us. "Are you showing off your powers again?" he mocks.

I give him a dirty look. "He just wanted to know what I can do."

"Uh huh. Sure he did." I growl at him. He backs off a little. "I'm not trying to make you mad. I'm just saying."

I don't do that to you! I just roll my eyes. Its best to just ignore him.

Shadow looks at Skate. "Do you have any powers?"

"I have telekinesis, just like her."

"Prove it."

Skate looks at the same rock and makes it float in the air. He then makes it drop to the ground.

"What else can you do?"

Skate then walks over to the rock and picks it up. He then starts to clench the rock in his hand. Eventually, the rock breaks. (Eventually as in five to ten seconds later. Or something like that.)

"So, breaking rocks is your 'special power'?"

"No! Its super strength! I can break through almost anything. And pick up anything without trouble."

I roll my eyes. "And you called me the show-off."

"Well, you usually show off about it"

I clench my hand into a fist. "I do not!"

Skate backs up some more. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm not trying to make you mad!"

I roll my eyes and look away. "Yeah. Whatever." I look back at Shadow. "Do you have any powers?"

"Umm... I can use Chaos Control."

"Awesome!"

Spike walks over to us. "Hey, its getting late. I think we should head home."

I look at the sea and see the sun setting. "Yeah I guess you're right." We start to walk away. I stop and look back at Shadow. "Bye! It was nice meeting you!" I turn back around and Spike, Skate, and I walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in my room, lying on my bed. I can't stop thinking about Shadow. His eyes, his voice, the way he looks. Its made me go insane. I think I'm in love. Only one way to find out. I take my phone out of my bag, which is on the floor next to the bed, and text one of my friends. I then get off my bed and go to my computer and start to goof around on it. I get a message back.

"Hey, whats up?" it read.

"Not much, I've got a question."

"What is it?"

"I met this boy 2day. And now, he's all I think about. Am I in love?"

"I think you are."

"K thanks! Just wondering." We continue to text for a half hour before she says she has to go. I sigh and decide to play my guitar. I play rendom songs I know how to play. I eventually grow tired and decide to go to bed. I turn off the light and lie down on my bed. But I can't sleep. All I can think about is Shadow.

I wonder if he is thinking about me as much as I think about him? Eventually, I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up at 9:30am. I climb out of bed and look out the window. I grab some clothes out of my closet and go take a shower. When I'm done, I go throw my dirty clothes in the hamper and go downstairs. When I get down there, I see Spike and Skate down there watching tv.<p>

"Hey guys! You wanna go to Emerald Beach today?" I ask them.

They look at me. "Sure" Spike says.

"Works for me." Skate says.

"Hold on though. Let me get my bag." I say as I run up the stairs. I run into my room and grab my bag off the floor. Then, I go to my desk and grab my phone and put it in my pocket. I then run back downstairs.

"Okay! Lets go!" I run out the door, hop into the air, and concentrate on using my powers to fly. I start to fly towards Emerald Beach, with Spike and Skate flying behind me.

We reach Emerald Beach within about fifteen minutes. We land on the sand and see Sonic and the others, including Shadow.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Oh, hey. They're back." Sonic says.

"Have you figured out anything about Emerl yet?"

"Not really."

I walk up to Emerl. It cocks its head at me again. Come on, Emerl. Speak! Nothing happened. I sigh and step back from it. Shadow comes and stands by me.

"How are you doing?" He asks.

I shrug. "Okay, I guess." I start to look at the sea. I love the sea. Its so... beautiful. I start to walk.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. Do you... wanna come?"

He shrugs. "Sure." He runs and catches up with me. "Where are we going?"

I shrug. "Anywhere our feet take us." As long as they don't lead us to a cliff. We walk in silence for a while. "Its too quiet."

He looks at me. "What do you wanna talk about then?"

I shrug. I take my phone out of my pocket.

"Whats that?"

"Cell phone." I flip it open and look at the time. "It says its 10:30."

"Okay." I look at him and see that hes look at me. We stop walking and continue to look at each other. I then notice that he was getting closer to me by the second. Suddenly, my phone starts to go off, breaking us out of it. I answer it.

"Sammy! Where are you?" I hear Spike say.

"Walking."

"Do you have any idea where Shadow's at?"

"Yeah, hes with me."

"Okay... whey is he with you?"

"Cause he wanted to. I don't know!"

"Okay... anyways, Skate wants you guys to come back."

"Well, if he wants us to come back, he's gonna have to find us and drag us back." I hang up the phone.

"What where you guys talking? And who called you?" Shadow asks.

"It was Spike. He asked where I was and where you were. And he told us to come back."

"Are we going back?"

"Nope."

"But isn't he going to come find us?"

"He will try. I have an idea." I grab his hand. "Come with me." I start to run. I look back at him. "You think you can keep up?"

"I'm pretty sure I can. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I start to run faster and soon enough, I break the sound barrier. After about five minutes, we reach my house, and I come to a complete stop.

"Where are we?"

"My house." I pull my bag off my back and pull out the keys for the house, unlock the door, and walk inside. I look back at Shadow, who was still standing at the front door. "Come on it."

He walks inside and looks around. "Nice place. How can you afford it?"

"Rich Uncle. He spoils me with money. Spike and Skate live here too."

He nods. "Don't you think they'll find us here?"

"Most likely. But for now, we hang out here."

"What do we do while we wait?"

"Come with me." Head for the stairs and look at him. "Come on." I go up the stairs and into my room. I sit down on my bed and put my bag on the floor. Shadow walks in and looks around the room.

"Wow. Too much blue." he says.

"I'm sorry. Its my favorite color. Plus, it totally matches my fur."

He sits on the bed next to me. He sees my guitars by my dresser. "You play?"

"Yeah. I'm... okay at it."

"Play a song."

I look at him. "I... uh..."

"You never played in front of other people, have you?"

"Well... I've played in front of Spike and Skate, but that's pretty much it."

He nods at me and start to look around the room.

"Not what I expected your room to be like."

"I get that a lot."

He sees my TV and video game systems. "You play video games?"

"Yeah. I love video games. Why wouldn't I?" I get up and grab two Nintendo controllers and put Super Mario Bros. 3 in the system, and turn the system and the TV on. "You wanna play?" I look back at him.

He shrugs "I guess." I give him a controller and we play the game.


	4. Chapter 4

I hear the front door open and close. "Sammy, are you here?" I hear Skate yell. I get up and run to the stairs.

"It took you long enough." Spike and Skate look up at me.

"Is Shadow here?" Spike asks.

"Yeah, he's in my room."

"So, this is where you guys went to hide? Not very smart." Skate says.

"I know. But it took you guys an hour to find us." I turn around and go back to my room, and see Shadow lying on the bed.

"They're back, aren't they?" he asks.

"Yeah." I walk over and sit by him.

He looks at me. "What else do you have to do?"

I shrug. "Whatever you wanna do, I guess."

"I don't know." He turns and looks at the tv. I grab my bag off the floor and pull out my laptop out of it. He turns and looks at me.

"Why do you have a laptop if you have a computer right there?"

"Because that computer is old and stupid. And it won't load up any new games. So I went off and bought a laptop." I look at him. He sits up and looks at me. His red eyes make me want to melt. I turn to my laptop and pull up a game.

"What are you playing?"

"Oh, just a random game." He watches me as I play the game.

* * *

><p>Shadow gets up and heads for the door.<p>

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Home. I think its about time for me to head back anyways."

"Do you think you can make it back on you own?"

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"Okay. Bye." He walks out the door. I run over the balcony doors, open them, and walk out onto the deck. I see Shadow run out into the woods at a fast speed. Wow. He's almost as fast as me. I hear a sonic . He is as fast as me. I walk back inside,close the door and sigh.

My God. I think I am in love! I jump onto my bed and turn on the tv. I grab one of the stuffed animals on my bed and start to hug it. I wonder if Shadow feels the same way? I sigh and try to concentrate on the tv, but can't cause I can only think of Shadow. I sigh and close my eyes and doze off.

* * *

><p>I wake up. "Holy crap! I never thought I'd fall asleep!" I look at the clock. It says 9 p.m. I get up and turn on the Nintendo. The game comes on and I see the Super Mario Bros. 3 menu. I laugh remembering how bad Shadow was at this game. Of course, it was his first time (I think) playing the game. It might take a while for him to catch onto the game. I grab the controller and start to play. I have to start at world 1 level 1 (like always.)<p>

"God, I hate starting over from the beginning of the freaking game!" I play through the game, beating the levels and bosses. After about an hour, I grab my laptop, bring up the internet, and pull up YouTube. I type in the name of a song I know. Soon enough, it starts to play Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield.

I start to play the game again, but the whole time, I can only think of Shadow. After about an hour, I decide to go to bed. I turn off my Nintendo and turn off my laptop and plug it in to charge. I get dressed in my pajamas (which are blue) and climb into bed. I use telekinesis to turn off the lights and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm running. I'm being followed boy some guys. I don't know what they want, but whatever it is, they want it bad. I then trip and fall. They walk up to me._

_"I finally got you now!" One of them says._

I wake up. "Oh, thank God! It was a dream." I wonder if it was a prediction of the future. I sigh and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up and look around. I wonder what that dream was about. I climb out of bed and walk into the bathroom. Maybe a shower will help me figure it out.I get undressed and climb into the shower. When I'm done, I dry off and get dressed for the day.<p>

After I'm dressed, I go downstairs. There I see Spike watching tv. "Hey Spike." I say.

"Good morning." He says.

I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. Its been about 5 days since I last. I have a very slow metabolism, so I only eat when I'm hungry. I wonder if that's why I'm so slim. I grab and apple I see in the fruit tray.

I go back into the living room and sit next to Spike. I take a bite of my apple. Skate comes down the stairs just then.

"Hey Skate." I say

He looks at me. "What's up?" He says.

I look at the apple. "Eating an apple."

He sits next to me as I take another bite. After a few minutes of eating, I throw what I have left away and go upstairs to my room. I unplug my laptop and put it in my bag. I then put the bag on my back, grab my phone and put it in my pocket, and go back downstairs.

"Hey, I 'm going to Emerald Beach. Do you guys wanna come?" I say

They look at me and say "Not really."

I shrug "Suit yourselves." I walk out the door and start to walk to Emerald Beach.

After a half hour, I reach Emerald Beach. I see Cream and Cheese goofing around with Emeral. I walk up to them.

"Hey Cream. Cheese."

They look at me. "Oh, hi Sammy. How are you today?" Cream asks.

"I'm doing fine. What about you guys?"

"I' fine." Cream says.

"Same here." Cheese says.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"They're off doing their own thing right now." Cream says.

"Okay. I'm going for a walk. See you later."

"Bye." they both say. I start to walk off. I go right up to the sea and walk in the sand. I stop and start to stare into the sea. I sigh remembering all the good times I had at the sea, with my parents, before the died. I sigh again, only this time it was sad. Then I hear something. I turn around and see five boys walking towards me. They looked like they were in their twenties. One was a black cat. Another was a blue rabbit. Another was a green fox. Another was red hedgehog. And the last one was an orange hawk. They stop when they see me.

"Hey look! Its a girl, all by her lonesome." The cat says.

"What do you guys want?" I growl. I start to take a couple steps back.

They start to laugh.

"You'll see." The fox says as they start to get closer to me.

Oh, crap! That can't be good. I turn around and start to run.

"Hey, shes getting away. Get her!" They start to chase after me.

Oh, crap. This looks a lot like my dream. I hope I don't fall. I suddenly trip and fall. Dang it! I look up and see the boys surround me. The hedgehog grabs me and pulls me to my feet roughly.

"Come on, baby." he says. "We aren't gonna hurt you."

"Let me go!" I growl. His hands go under my shirt. I punch him in the face and turn around knee another in the gut. I start to run again. I knew they were following me.

This time, I see a miracle. I see Shadow up ahead. I run up to him and stop.

"Sammy, why are you running?" he asks

I try to tell him, but all I could do was stammer.

"Hey! You!" I hear. I yelp and hide behind Shadow.

"What do you want with her?" he asks.

"None of you business. We saw her first. You can't have her!"

Shadow looks back at me. I shake my head. He looks back at them.

"I'm not letting you guys hurt her. Its best if you just leave."

"We aren't going anywhere!" And the fox runs at Shadow. Shadow punches him in the gut. Three other guys run at him. Shadow was able to fight them. Then, something grabs me from behind. I scream and elbow whoever it was and turn around. I see the hedgehog. I kick him where the sun don't shine.

"That's what you get for grabbing me, jerk." I growl.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

I look back at Shadow. "Yeah."

He puts both of his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure?" I look into his eyes and nod. Then, I hug him. He hugs back.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." He lets me go and I do the same. "I think we should go back."

I nod and whisper "Okay." We start to head back.

* * *

><p>We arrive back to the main part of the beach. There, we see Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and Emeral.<p>

"Hey guys." I greet.

"Hey Sammy." Sonic says.

I look around and notice Tails wasn't around. "Hey, where's Tails?"

"Hes at his workshop." Amy says. "Where's Spike and Skate?"

"They didn't want to come."

"Where were you two?" Rouge asks.

"Well, I was here earlier, but only Cream was here, so I decided to go for a walk. But then..."

"She ran into me. We talked for a while, then we decided to come back here." I look back at him and give a look saying Thank you! He nods at me.

"Okay. just wondering. Rouge says.

"Okay, now what?" I ask.

"We can play truth or dare." Amy suggests.

The boys and I yell "NO!"

The girls look at me. "You don't like truth or dare." Amy says.

"I hate it. I'm not like other girls."

"Okay, so what can we do?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home. Later." I say, as I turn and walk away.

When I get to the forest, I hear someone yelling behind me. I turn around and see Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine. I just... got bored."

He looks into my eyes. "You're afraid something will happen again."

I nod and mumble "Kinda."

He smiles some. "How about I take you home Would that make you feel better?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. Lets go." He grabs my hand and we start to walk off.

On the way home, all I could think about was Shadow. After about 20 minutes, we arrive at my house. "Thanks Shadow." I say. Then, I go inside.


End file.
